Face Down
by bhernandez02897
Summary: Sherry Birkin is being abused by her boyfriend. Will she be able to escape? Who can possibly save her? Possibly a oneshot, if people want, I can make it into a short story. Slight Jake/Sherry. I do not own Resident evil.
1. Chapter 1

Sherry Birkin looked at herself in the mirror, touching the bruise on her face and cries silently.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror, Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
_  
'It was a one time thing, it won't ever happen again. Besides, it's not too bad, nothing a little make up can't fix."

_You cry alone then he swears he loves you_

Bobby, her boyfriend, sat on the bed apologizing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry I just got so angry. I swear Sherry I love you."

Sherry nodded, believing him.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground_

But a week later it happened again. It was over something really stupid. In fact, she doesn't even remember what it was that he said she did wrong. He pushed her on the floor and began to punch her all over.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

Sherry spit out blood and smiled a bloody smile. "This doesn't hurt, I know you can do better than that."

Of course it hurt, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream or seeing her cry. What bothered her most was that she was afraid to leave. How in the world is she able to fight B.O.W.'s but can't take on a 6"4 man? It made no sense, but it was the truth.

One day she was going to get out of here and go live a normal life. Bobby finally got off of her and left for work. For that, she was grateful. Sherry sits down on her bed and cries. _'This is the last time he is going to hit me. He told me he loves me, and I love him too. He just lost his temper, that's all.' _Once again she lies to herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that it will never end, but she doesn't want to believe it.

Over the next month his temper got worse. It even got to the point to where she had to lie to her job and say she was sick in order to let her bruises heal a little bit.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt, she says I've finally had enough_

He bashed her head in the floor and she finally broke. "I've had enough of this!"

He stopped hitting her as he got confused. This was her chance to get away from him. Sherry kicked him in his groin area, ran to her room, grabbed her phone and locked the door, pushing the dresser in front of it to make sure he wouldn't be able to get in. She then called the only person she could think of.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Yeah?"

"Jake! I need help please, I'm locked in my room and he's trying to get in. He's been beating me Jake."

Sherry was now sobbing and although Jake was trying his best to stay calm for her, it wasn't working.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Stay on the phone with me."

"Okay."

"Jake ran out of his house and got into his car, speeding to Sherry's house. He made it there in less than three minutes by breaking the law, something he was already used to doing. By the time he was pulling in the drive way, he was at his boiling point.|

Jake kicked the door down and seen the man banging on Sherry's bedroom door, yelling disgusting things at her. Jake ran and yelled at the man, knocking him to the floor and punching him repeatedly. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled between clenched teeth. "Not so tough now, are you ya little bitch?"

He continued beating the man until he was unconscious. Even then the only reason he stopped was because he knew Sherry was in the other room scared to death. He knocked on the door. "Open up Sherry, it's Jake."

He heard her moving the dresser away from the door and heard it unlock. He was ready to yell at her for sticking around and not calling him sooner but when he seen her bruised face, he felt numb. It could wait a little while. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Before they walked out the door, he turned around and spit on the man(If he could even be called that). "You won't be seeing her ever again." He slammed the door shut, not wanting Sherry to see the man's face ever again in her lifetime.

As they drove back to Jake's house, he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't call him the first time he hit her, as it was obvious by the fading bruises that it had happened before.

Sherry stared out the window, trying to avoid the argument that she knew was coming. All of a sudden the car was jerked to the side of the road and parked. Sherry looked at Jake, who was now angry.

"What the hell Sherry? Did you not think that I would drop everything to come and help you? How long has this shit been going on?"

"Two months." She whispered.

Jake threw his hands in the air. "Two months. Seriously? Two whole fuckin' months that you have been sitting around getting your ass kicked while I have been just sitting around, completely unaware that my friend was being abused? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jake knew he should be more gentle, but he didn't care right now. He was pissed and he wasn't going to hide it.

"I'm sorry I just- I didn't want anyone to know, I thought I could handle it on my own.."

"And look where that got you."

Sherry started crying. "I know, okay? I know I am an idiot for sticking around. I feel bad enough without you adding fuel to the fire. I'm going to go wait for a bus."

"As she reached for the door, Jake grabbed her hand. "Look Sherry, I'm sorry. You're not an idiot, you were trapped. You just- I know you are stronger and smarter than this. You should have called me the first time he hit you. You know that I care about you. I'm here for you Sherry."

Sherry smiled a sad smile. "I can see that now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I'm sorry for going all douche bag on you."

Both gave each other a smile, their way of letting each other know that they were on good terms.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_  
'I finally have a brand new life.'

_**A/N: So I'm **_not exactly sure if I should publ


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well I originally intended for this to be a lot longer… But that didn't work out. So here's chapter two. Please Review! Song for this chapter is numb by linkin park.**_

The next morning, Sherry woke up in a bed next to Jake Muller.

'What am I doing here?' Sherry thought.

Suddenly she seen a flashback in her head and she remembered the events of the night before.

"Sherry?"

She jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, protecting her face with her hand. "Oh I thought you were- Never mind."

"You thought I was him, didn't you. That's why you protected yourself."

Sherry looked down at her hands, avoiding the question. That was enough of an answer for Jake.

"How did you meet him?"

Sherry was surprised by the question. "We met at a friend's birthday party. He was one of the nicest guys I ever met. Well until after three months of dating. He started getting verbally abusive, and I figured that I could live with that. I kept telling myself that it was as bad as it was going to get. I was so wrong Jake."

Sherry sighed.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

Anything I did was wrong. He expected to me this perfect person, which in his eyes was him. He didn't do anything wrong. Finally I just got tired of feeling broken, so I shut down. I only felt numbness. That was the best thing to happen to me until you came around and saved me.

Sherry turned her head away from Jake, ashamed of herself for showing so much emotion in front of him. "Now I can feel everything that I kept buried for so long. The bruises are helaed of course but the numb feeling is gone."

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Everything is showing up so quickly and I'm getting overwhelmed. I'm sick of it already, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up.."

Jake was so enraged to see Sherry so broken. He could see her shoulders moving up and down and could see that she was trying her best not to cry. Jake had no idea what to say, so he just grabbed Sherry and wrapped her in his arms. Once again she flinched, so used to being grabbed aggressively. Soon she melted in his arms and let everything out.

The only other person Jake had ever comforted was his mother, so it was a little bit strange for him to be doing this, but it was obviously working. He was whispering encouraging words to her, showing her that he genuinely cared for her. Soon the crying stopped and they just sat like that, neither wanting to let go.

"You're gonna be okay Sherry, you're super girl, remember?"

Sherry smiled at Jake, sitting up to look him in the eye. "Thank you for everything Jake. Sorry about your shirt."

Sherry looked at his black shirt, which was now soaking wet. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I needed to change it anyways. Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat. You need to eat something."

Jake stood up from the bed and offered Sherry his hand, which she gladly accepted.

XXXXXXXLeon and AdaXXXXX

Leon walked down the street to Starbucks. His hand was in his pocket, messing with the change in it. After returning to the United States, Leon took a six month vacation. _'I deserve it anyways.'_

As he pushed the door open, the smell of coffee instantly made his mouth water. He had always been a big coffee drinker, mainly due to his job. But now he realizes that it has become a habit of his. After he ordered his coffee, he sat down at a table and let his mind wander elsewhere.

Where was she? Would he ever see her again?

He took a drink of his coffee and nearly spit it out as it burned his mouth.

"You know, coffee tends to be hot."

Leon looked up at the voice and was extremely surprised to see Ada Wong smirking at him.

"Ada." That's all Leon could get to come out of his mouth.

"That is my name. IS this seat taken?"

No I'm alone, go ahead and sit." Leon gestured with his hand for her to sit down.

"Are you going to say something or just stare?" Ada asked as she sipped at her coffee.

"Just enjoying the view. By the way I believe this belongs to you."

Leon handed Ada her make up. She looked surprised.

"I can't believe you kept it. "

"I did need an excuse to meet you under casual circumstances."

Leon took a drink of his coffee as he studied Ada's face. Ada cocked her head to the side curiously. Leon took his eyes off of her and looked at his cup.

"When are you leaving here? A day or two?" Leon asked, not expecting her to stay long.

"Actually I'm taking a break. People tend to get tired of working continuously. I'll be here at least a month."

Leon shook his head. "It's hard to believe you're staying in one place for so long."

"It is to me as well." Ada stared at Leon's arm. "What happened here?"

Leon picked up his arm, which had a cast on it. "Well I was actually running in a race and well.. I fell." Leon put his hand behind his head nervously.

Ada smiled at him. "So you survive three outbreaks and break your arm in a race?"

"Pretty much. I have to get going. Here's my number. Just give me a call and we can meet again sometime. Nice seeing you Ada."

"You too handsome."

_**A'N: So I wanted Leon and Ada to act like normal people for once. Any suggestions for next chapter? Please review!**_


End file.
